ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Raven
How Master Raven joined the Tourney As an agent for the UN's intelligence bureau, Master Raven embarked on her latest top-secret mission: Infiltrate the King of Iron Fist Tournament and confront her assigned target. In the frozen area that was to be her battleground, Master Raven stood, arms folded, face to face with her subordinate's sworn enemy, who simply narrowed his eyes and took up a fighting pose. Attached to the United Nations' secret intelligence service, she is code named "Master Raven". She is a high ranked official with plenty of sub-ordinates tasked in various dangerous missions. With Heihachi Mishima reclaiming the Mishima Zaibatsu and waging war on G Corporation, the activities of this secret service have been increased to monitor and report what is happening in the world. Loyal to her duty, she will go to the ends of the earth for her role. One night before the second Tourney, Master Raven heard reports of a warrior called Helbram hunting humans. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands on top of a "ceiling". After the announcer calls her name Master Raven jumps down and spins her sword as the camera zooms saying "I hope your affairs are in order." Special Moves Fire Jutsu (Neutral) Master Raven gracefully spins and sends a fireball at her opponent. Tartaros (Side) Master Raven does an upper palm strike, then a heel kick Death From Above (Up) Master Raven warps, then reappears in midair, coming down to slash her sword. Unicorn's Tail (Down) Master Raven swings her right hand on the opponent's face, then down, then lifts her left leg hard enough to kick her opponent away. Sparrow's Fire (Hyper Smash) Master Raven chants "Rin-Pyō-Tō-Sha-Kai-Jin-Retsu-Zai-Zen..." then sends three sparrows of fire forward. Merciful Execution (Final Smash) Based on her Tekken 7 Rage Art. Master Raven crouches saying "Can you handle this?" then warps and does a flying kick. If she hits, she follows with two sword slashes, then four airborne slashes. She then warps to the ground and says "Die!" then finishes by dash slashing her opponent who descends. She then sheathes her sword saying "Mission complete." Victory Animations #Master Raven flips back two times saying "Target down!" then jumps into the air and disappears. #Master Raven walks up throwing one of her swords up. She then catches it and says "I am your doom, don't forget it." #Master Raven walks up and swings her right sword down saying "It's just business. Don't take it personally." On-Screen Appearance Jumps off a cybernetic lion at her point then says "Commencing mission." Trivia *Master Raven's rival is a Holy Knight masquerading as Aldrich, Helbram. *Master Raven shares her English voice actress with Chai Xianghua, Draco Centauros, Haxorus, Magda, Yugito Nii, Iguara, Denzi Pink, Xingcai, Drifblim, Pidgeot, Delibird, Ryoko Mitsurugi, Emma W., Lisa "La Mariposa" Hamilton, Fried and Shura Kirigakure. *Master Raven shares her French voice actress with Ameyuri Ringo. *Master Raven shares her German voice actress with Bonechill, Segmented Crawbster and Honoka. *Master Raven shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Kolin, Amandie and Zarya. Category:Tekken characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters